


Кольцо

by Koldthav



Series: Все будет вновь [2]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koldthav/pseuds/Koldthav
Summary: Продолжение к "В интернете кто-то неправ". Герои Этерны в мире геймдейва.
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Series: Все будет вновь [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623049
Kudos: 11





	Кольцо

Кольцо

Осеннее утро было серым, промозглым. Кальдмеер посмотрел с балкона на мокрые дороги, повздыхал, взял приличное пальто вместо кожаной косухи и поехал на работу на метро, но выглядел довольным. Нравилась ему вся эта мерзкая сырость.   
Вальдес его любви к мокрой холодной погоде не разделял. Моросящий дождь навевал на него тоску, а необходимость кутаться в куртку после жалких трех месяцев приятной жары бесила. Почему лето не может длиться хотя бы полгода?  
Все это буквально требовало, чтобы перед началом рабочего дня он купил невероятно сладкий кофе с сиропом и выкурил сигарету.  
Курить с ним увязалась Мэллит - раздражающе бодрая и не менее раздражающе пахнущая жасминовым чаем. Но Вальдес ее все равно любил.   
На балконе курил модный вейп и трепался с кем-то по телефону Алва. Вошедшим он помахал, но от разговора не отвлекся:  
\- Что, серьезно так и сказал? Да вы, я смотрю, скорешились?.. Ты с ним что, еще и в шахматы играешь, предатель?!! Что?!! Нет. Абсолютно точно нет. Но вообще весело конечно... да, и не говори, хоть романы писать, - он покосился на Вальдеса, но быстро отвел глаза. - Ладно, хорош, пойду я.   
Он сунул телефон в карман, глубоко затянулся, все еще как-то странно улыбаясь, и ушел.  
\- Мне прямо интересно о чем он говорил!  
\- Может о новом геймдизе? - задумалась Мэллит. - К нам тут новенький приходит сегодня.

После утренней летучки, на которой и правда представили нового геймдиза - Марселя Валмэ, Вальдес наконец открыл параллельно фотошоп и скайп и вознамерился погрузится в работу. Но скайп призывно мигал оранжевеньким.  
"Привет. Забыл утром спросить - есть планы на пятницу?"  
"Идем всем офисом пить. У нас корпоратив в честь релиза."  
"Леворукого мне в... Забыл."  
Замигал значок "Собеседник вам пишет", и мигал так долго, словно Кальдмеер писал и стирал написанное несколько раз. Вальдес даже успел занервничать.  
"А можно я тебя украду? С корпоратива? В девять часов."  
"Можно. Кради."  
Вальдес волевым усилием свернул скайп, выкинул из головы мысли о пятнице, плавно перерастающие в мысли о пиве, и воткнулся в работу. Из геймдизайнерской доносились громкие голоса Рокэ, Мэллит и новенького. 

Когда Мэллит и Рокэ впервые заговорили о создании короткой исторической РПГ от первого лица, вся компания смотрела на это более чем скептично. Но, внезапно, под простенькую игрушку нашелся свой рынок, проект выстрелил, и теперь Алва пытался, не в ущерб основным проектам, запустить линейку полу-исторических РПГ. Под это и наняли, как понял Вальдес, этого Валмэ.   
Довольная но слегка осипшая Мэллит ввалилась в скетчерскую за четверть часа до обеда.   
\- А Робера нет? - удивилась она. - Ну вот, а я хотела его позвать погулять в обед... Ну и ладно! Ротгер, пошли обедать?  
Раньше Мэллит его на обед не звала, и Вальдес слегка удивился, но не настолько, чтоб отказываться. 

\- Ну и как тебе новенький? - спросил он у Мэллит, подозревая, (и весьма справедливо) что позвали на обед его в основном из желания посплетничать.  
\- Посмотрим, но вообще… Ты читал «Клинком и ядом»? Или «Багряные паруса заката»?  
\- Что? А, эти типа-исторические любовные романчики! - Вальдес припомнил сетевые романы, которыми одно время зачитывалось пол офиса. - Я читал «Льва пустыни», который о последнем из Борраска. А Кальдмеер их с десяток проглотил, по-моему.  
\- Так вот, это Валмэ их пишет.  
\- Что?!! - Вальдес подавился салатом.- Валмэ?!! Я думал это какая-то дамочка.  
\- Именно он.  
\- Там же женское имя на обложке!  
\- Вообще-то там ник, Черная гончая. С чего ты взял, что автор - женщина?  
\- Так зачем же он тогда к нам работать пришел?  
\- Говорит, на Патреоне много не заработаешь, а издательства брать его тексты не хотят. Мол, непопулярно.  
Тут у Мэллит пискнул телефон, она глянула на экран, ойкнула и уставилась на Вальдеса огромными испуганными глазами.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- А... э… Нет-нет, все нормально… Кстати, я тут хотела спросить, а какой у тебя любимый цвет? Мне э-э-э-э… для игры надо.  
\- Ты с меня персонажа пишешь? Надеюсь, не идиота какого-нибудь?  
\- Нет, я пока не… думаю в общем. Так какой цвет?  
\- Зеленый, - ляпнул Вальдес. Потом задумался. - И еще черный. и красный. И синий тоже. Да зачем тебе, скажи?  
Но перерыв заканчивался, и Мэллит быстро принялась собираться.

В этот день все жаждали прийти по его душу, хоть и по разным поводам. Не успел Вальдес засесть за работу, как его вызвал Алва. К некоторому удивлению Ротгера, вовсе не для того, чтобы дать по шее за трындеж в скайпе, которого, скажем честно, последние полгода было многовато. Алва выглядел серьезным, но в глазах плясали смешинки:  
\- Что там у нас с сайд-стори ко Дню благодарения? Которая про экспедицию на Запад.  
\- Эээээ? А чего у меня-то спрашивать? - опешил Вальдес. - Я только насчет кораблей в курсе, а так в отделе вообще-то лид есть!  
\- А меня как раз корабли и интересуют.   
\- Ну, внешний вид мы же позавчера утвердили, он уже в разработке, там Селина и Райнштайнер их делят между собой, и оба этим недовольны… Но Райнштайнер еще просил дать ему раскадровки для катсцен, там нужны внутренние помещения. В общем, мы договорились, что я тогда уже все сториборды поделаю. Все равно Робер болеет, а Савиньяки людей рисуют как…  
\- И на когда сделаешь? - перебил его Рокэ.  
\- Договаривались на середину следующей недели.  
\- На пятницу. До корпоратива.  
\- Эй, но мы же дог…  
\- На пятницу. Скайп выключи, если работать мешает.

Хиханьки-хаханьками, а шутить с Алвой никто не смел, так что Вальдес сцепил зубы, включил бергерский рок и два дня не разгибаясь клепал сториборды.   
Неудивительно, что первое, что он сделал на корпоративе, это опрокинул в себя кружку пива. Залпом. Вторая ушла минут за пять, а потом Мэллит бесцеремонно ткнула его локтем под ребра:  
\- Смотри не напейся!  
\- Это еще почему? Хочу и могу!  
\- Потом пожалеешь, - заметил неслышно подошедший сзади Алва.   
У Вальдеса появилось ощущение, что эти двое задумали против него не то интригу, но то розыгрыш.   
\- Я чего-то не знаю?  
Оба замотали головами так синхронно, что это сошло бы за признание вины, но тут официантка поставила перед ним доску с пиццей.   
Спустя два часа Алва, Робер, Ли и довольный сытый Вальдес курили на улице у входа в паб, лениво переругиваясь на тему недостатков недавно вышедшей части «Войны абвениев». Робер и Ли, как поклонники первых трех фильмов, повествующих о пацане из дома Ветра родившегося в далеком будущем, когда Абвении давно были забыты, и радостно оперирующего древними силами направо и налево, новый ругательски ругали, Алва возражал, что мол под пиво и новый был ничего, а Вальдес - что саундтрек в новом хорош, а над сюжетом неплохо бы поработать. Как вдруг у Вальдеса за спиной раздался голос:   
\- Я тебя похищаю, - после чего ему зажали рот и попытались утащить в темноту.   
Вальдес двинул локтем назад, но угодил, ясное дело, не в солнечное сплетение, а в бок, надежно защищенный мотоциклетной курткой. Презренные предатели, которых он ранее именовал коллегами, захихикали.   
\- Милые бранятся - только тешатся,- прокомментировал Робер.   
А Алва и вовсе разрешающе махнул рукой:   
\- Похищайте его, господин Кальдмеер, похищайте. Я в курсе. 

Молча похищаться Вальдес не умел.  
\- Куда мы едем? Выпить? В ночной клуб? Клевый сюрприз! Олле, так куда мы едем?   
\- На вокзал.   
\- А зачем на вокзал?   
\- У меня в рюкзаке есть кляп. Это предупреждение, а не игривые намеки, Вальдес!  
В потертом, когда-то черном рюкзаке Кальдмеера можно было найти, при случае, пару ножей, блокнот, коробку красок, кофе, труп врага и портал в пятое измерение. Кляп там тоже вполне мог поместиться. 

На вокзале Кальдмеер повел его к платформе трансталигойского экспресса.   
\- Да ты меня всерьез похищаешь! - восхитился Вальдес. - А наручники будут?   
\- Там же, в рюкзаке.  
\- А пытки?  
\- Изнасилую, - пригрозил Кальдмеер. - С кляпом.   
\- Ты только обещаешь...

Спустя полтора дня они сидели на краю скалы в городишке к северу от Хексберг. Внизу бушевало серое осеннее море. Волны с грохотом разбивались об отполированные до блеска скалы и соленые брызги оседали на губах.   
\- Похищай меня почаще! - с чувством сказал Вальдес, подставляя лицо брызгам и ветру.   
\- Тебя с работы уволят.  
\- А ты по выходным!  
Кальдмеер только рассмеялся. Он последовательно извлекал из недр своего потертого рюкзака бутылку вина, буханку хлеба, колбаски, нож, и - тут Вальдес чуть челюсть не уронил - два чеканных кубка, украшенных изображениями охоты.   
\- Я тебя боюсь. Кубки? Серьезно?  
Кальдмеер пожал плечами:  
\- Я хотел, чтобы это было настоящим свиданием.   
Вальдес смутился и, не зная что ответить, принялся открывать вино. Кальдмеер тем временем вытащил из рюкзака что-то еще. Дождавшись, пока Вальдес наполнит бокалы и пристроит их на неровных камнях, он протянул руку и уронил это что-то Вальдесу в ладонь. Кольцо из черненого серебра с большим зеленым камнем.   
\- Это мне? - Вальдес даже не поверил. - Оно же.. сколько ему лет?!!  
Кальдмеер довольно хмыкнул:   
\- Нисколько. Я дизайн срисовал с какой-то старинной книги и попросил повторить.   
\- И ты что же... в смысле кольцо - потому что ты хочешь предложить...   
Кальдмеер залился краской:   
\- Мы и так вместе живем, что тут еще предлагать?..


End file.
